Maximum Ride: Nevermore
by LEYTONchilarie
Summary: This story starts where 'Angel' left off. Max has alot of things to do without Fang around. Find five people and she might still have her 'saving the world' mission. Can she do it alone. Or will she need to find Fang again to make the Flock whole?
1. Brief Recap

Chapter 1

I was sitting in the cave, silent, hoping that the last few weeks had been a dream.

Angel was gone. Mom and Jeb were gone. Ella was gone. And, the one person I thought I loved, once meant the_ world_ to me (literally) , my best friend, Fang was gone.

I didn't even know if Mom, Jeb, Ella, or Angel were alive.

Angel, my baby, could've died in an explosion. She was only six—no, make that seven—years-old!

Ella was my half-sister. She ran away, and now I don't know where she is.

Mom and Jeb walked out of the house without telling anybody where they were going and never came home.

Fang? Don't get me started on that jerk! He didn't bother saying goodbye besides in a stupid note! Dr. Hans almost killed Fang, then Fang wrote a note telling me he loved me, and his feelings, and then, _boom!_ Fang left.

He came to the flock for help defeating the Doomsday Group (a group out to destroy the world, see book 7). We helped him but there was an explosion. That's when we lost Angel. I blame myself.

Fang helped to try to find her. Then he left again.

So, now I'm sitting in a cave, trying to wake up from the worst nightmare of my life. And I grew up _caged!_ And Dylan won't stop hitting on me! Why am I so irresistible?

Fang was always the one to comfort me in these occasions. Now he's gone. Angel told me his feelings as if she can read minds—Oh, wait! Did I leave that part out? Yes, it's very creepy, but, yes, it does come in handy! But, Angel is also gone, now I have to do all of this work on my own!

Now, I have to find Ella, my parents (if you want to call Jeb my dad), and Angel without Fang's help! Everyone thinks that Angel is dead. Yes. Believe the worst. It always ends up being the worst.

Fang told me not to look for him. Okay with me. But, he's stomping on the Flocks hearts! Yes. I did say _Flock._ Read the books. But I'll give you brief explaining.


	2. Flock Equals Nevermore

**He-yo! So, I know, 2 tough chapters of my story only telling about what happens. I know! Sad, huh? Well, I'm posting 2 chapters tonight so, you'll get a little a bit of the plot. Not much, but oh well. Enjoy! Sorry if I don't write like the amazimg James Patterson!**

* * *

Chapter 2

We are a mutant bird hybrid. We were born in test-tubes where the white coats, evil scientists, injected bird DNA into us, we have wings and we can fly. We're 98% human and 2% avian.

We prefer the term Avian American.

We went to school once, probably a year-ago for a about a month, probably. We never keep track of days.

Before that, we were in hiding. Erasers were always after us. Erasers are people who are, I'd say, wolf-like. Very deadly. And scary. We thought they were retired (book three) but come back (book six).

Do I have to explain all of the books to you? I hope not! Please read them! Being a narrator isn't always easy!

Where was I? Oh yes! Then there's flyboys. Robots. Do you want to trade lives with me? I'd give anything to be safe any day!

That's a brief explanation of how we made along with things/people trying to kill us!

Before I go on, Fang has a blog! Go onto .

So, I bet you are confused about why I named my last story/adventure Nevermore. That's because, without all of the Flock together, we aren't really a Flock. Four of us just doesn't cut it. I still don't consider Dylan (enters in book six) part of the Flock.

Total is still around. Yes. The talking dog. Well, he has wings, and he's okay, when he's not babbling about Akila, his wife and soulmate. If only he knew how difficult love actually is! I do.

So, all that is the past. Now, let's get to the present day. The worst part of my adventure.

* * *

**And that completes the explanation of what the series is mainly about! Woo-hoo! Now on to the plot and actual story! The best part for me to write, and worst part for Max to tell. But, after each chapter I am going to say how many reviews I need to get to get new chapters out quicker! I want one review tonight, just telling me if I explained this good enough, like Max/JP. Be free to leave any kind of review. Please be honest! Tell me what I need to improve on, if you like this story, and I want to be as much like James Patterson as possible! So please tell me what I can do to accomplish that! Sorry for the long message! Talk to you lates!**


	3. Mornings With our So Called 'Flock'

**So, finally! Dialog! And the actual story! Yay! I have three more chapters written! I just have to post, so it shouldn't take too long!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Max!" Nudge yelled for the thousandth time, running into my, well, corner.

"What?" I groaned.

"We're hungry and Gazzy ate the last granola bar!"

"Have you noticed that I'm almost out of money? Gazzy, settle down with the eating." I sat up.

"When I'm upset, I can't stop." Gazzy complained.

"Apparently you are always upset, then." I mumbled. "Why didn't you tell Dylan that you were hungry, Nudge?"

"He doesn't have any of the money, you do." Nudge answered, trying as hard possible to sound sweet.

"Okay Nudge. Let's see what we have here." I pulled money out from my pockets and started to count it. Too bad I was awful at math.

"So? How much?" Gazzy asked.

"I think about seventy dollars, if I counted right. And if you like regular children, then it should last half the week at the most."

"How do we get more?" Nudge asked.

"Good question. Well, Dylan can sing, we could earn money that way. Let's get washed up. We'll go to a gas station for food. Wake up Iggy and Dylan." I told them.

After the long struggle getting Ig up, we hopped in the lake nearby to get all washed up. I couldn't imagine how awful my hair and my scent was. We washed up and swam for a while. Secretly, I was dying to get off this beach!

I don't have very good luck with beaches, neither does Fang.

On beaches, he's gotten unconscious twice! And, I've dug into my arm with a rock. Okay, so, yes, that _was my _fault. But not my fault that there was a _chip _in my arm!

We got out of the water and dried off. Then it hit me like a gust of wind, Dylan hadn't said one word to me this whole day! And to anyone! He even got up with no hassle! He's always hitting on me, and now, he's like a stone, like a Total that can't talk (impossible, surprised his voice never goes away), like a—like a—Fang!

* * *

**Yes, I know, I write short chapters. On paper, they seem much longer. Two and a half pages on paper for this? Wow! Do I really have that big of writing? So, tell me what you think, next chapter should be posted by Monday if I get at least two reviews! One review might be a half of a week to a week. Possibly longer. 0 reviews? No one can be for sure! Thank monsieur's en madame's! I love French!**


End file.
